How Did I Fall In Love With You
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: The guys tell the girls what they mean to them by song


Have you ever felt that you were on top of the world and all of a sudden it was crashing down? Well that is exactly how Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans have been felling the past 2 months. They were the 4 most popular guys in East High. They had the perfect lives with great friends and the perfect family but all of a sudden it changed because they broke up with their girlfriends, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nelson and Taylor McKessie.

The girls were just as popular as the boys. These 8 teenagers had been best friends since they were younger but when they turned 15 and 16 they started dating and now they are all 18. Troy and Gabriella were the first to get together, then Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor and last but not least Ryan and Kelsi. Never in a million years did any of them think that they were going to break up it soon happened. The girls started to feel that the guys were falling out of love with them but no matter how much the guys tried to tell them in the end they still lost them.

Gabriella and the girls told them that they wanted to still be friends but how could you be friends with the love of your life. Troy was out back shooting hoops but sadly he was missing every shot because he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Even after two months she was still in his mind and dreams. He was still thinking about her when he heard a voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"You know if you bend your elbows then it would go in." Gabriella said as she walked up to him.

"Um hey Brie. How long have you been there?" Troy asked as he looked at her embarrassed.

"Just a couple of minutes, my parents are in there talking to yours." Gabriella said as she took the ball from him and made a shot.

"I see you still got skills." Troy said as he smirked at her.

"Yeah well I learned from the best." Gabriella said smiling at him as Troy smiled.

"So um how have you been?" Troy said as they sat down on the grass.

Even though they go to the same school after their break up they really didn't talk a lot, even though they decided to stay friends.

"Um good. I'm going to hang with the girls today." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"I miss you Brie." Troy said s he looked at her as Gabriella signed.

"Troy I thought we agreed to just be friends." Gabriella said as Troy looked down.

"Gabriella you and I know that we can't do that. We had a crush on each other for 2 years for crying out loud. I love you Brie and you know that. Why can't we just get back together?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"It's hard Troy and you know that." Gabriella said as she sighed.

"Well then tell me how. I want you back in my life."

"Troy I am in your life just as a friend. You know how we were before." Gabriella said as she started to get up.

"You know what I mean Gabriella." Troy said as looking at her seriously.

"Troy I-" Gabriella was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

She wanted to pull back put she couldn't, something in her was keeping her there. As she kissed back, Troy pulled her closer but once Gabriella thought about what they were doing she pulled back and stepped away from him.

"What's wrong?" Troy said as he looked at her confused.

"We can't do this Troy." Gabriella said as she looked down.

"But-"

"Gabriella come on, time to go." Inez said from inside the house.

"Coming." Gabriella said as she looked back at Troy.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Troy said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said as she walked into the house and Troy sighed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"So happened?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

The girls were all at the mall and Gabriella was telling them what happened between her and Troy.

"I pulled back, he asked what's wrong, and I told him we couldn't do it and then my mom called and I left." Gabriella said as she looked through clothes.

"Wow." Kelsi said as the others agreed.

"Yeah that was the first time we kissed again since we, um broke up." Gabriella said as she looked down.

"Yeah Chad game over yesterday to talk but I couldn't stand to see him like that so he left." Taylor said as she looked down.

"Guys do you think we made the wrong choice?" Kelsi said as she looked at them.

"I think we did." Sharpay said as they all looked at each other.

"So dude what happened." Chad said as he looked at his best friend.

After Gabriella had left, all the guys had come over and now they were in his room.

"She said she couldn't do it and left." Troy said as he turned over and looked at a picture of her.

"I really miss her guys." "Yeah I have been missing Taylor. I went to talk to her but she couldn't so I just left." Chad said as he sighed.

"Who's dumb idea was it for us to stay friends anyway?" Zeke said.

"The girls and I guess we just agreed because we thought we were going to lose them." Ryan said.

"Well we lost them anyway. We can't go back to how we were before we had feeling for them. Not after everything that has happened." Troy said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but we have to think of something." Chad said.

"Wait isn't there a talent show at school coming up?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zeke asked.

"I got an idea." Troy said as he smiled.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

For the past couple of weeks the guys have been working on their plan, hoping and praying that it would work. Everyone was at the talent show seeing who was performing. Some were good and the others weren't as great as they thought they would be. The girls had no idea that the guys were performing but boy were they end for a surprise.

"Hey have you girls seen the guys." Gabriella asked as she looked around and noticed that they weren't there.

"Nope I haven't seen them all day." Sharpay said.

**Ladies and Gentleman give it up for our next performers; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans.**

"Found them." Kelsi said as the girls saw all the guys come out on stage.

"What are they doing?" Taylor said as she looked at the guys up on stage.

"I guess we'll see." Gabriella said.

"Um Hi wrote this for some special people and we hope the like it." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella the music started to play.

_CHAD-Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be  
Alone_

TROY-Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

ALL-What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

RYAN-I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

ZEKE-I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

ALL-What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

CHAD-Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight

_RYAN-Just need you to know, oh yeah_

ZEKE-I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye

_TROY-With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

__By now all the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched the guys they love sing their hearts out

_ALL-What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time

_TROY-Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall in love, with you?  
_

When they finished everyone started to cheer for them as they smiled and left the stage. After the show ended they found out that they won and when they went outside they saw the girls waiting for them.

"Hey." The guys said as the girls turned around.

"Hi." They said.

"You guys did great in the show." Gabriella said as she smiled at them.

"Thanks but did you girls get the meaning of the song?" Troy asked.

"Yeah and we wanted to tell you guys that we were wrong." Taylor said as the guys looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"We shouldn't have said that we could just be friends because we can't" Sharpay said.

"Yeah we miss you guys too much to do that." Kelsi said as she smiled at Ryan.

"So does this mean we can get back together?" Troy asked hopeful as the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we can do that." Gabriella said as they all shared a kiss with their loved one.

**There you go please review. The song is How did I fall in love with you by the backstreet boys.**_**  
**_


End file.
